Beacon Academy
"The Beacon Academy is home to Team RWBY and their classmates. I can't rightly say how long - it goes that far back. I'm told there has been a training academy on this spot nearly as long as there's been Vale." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Rise of Team RWBY Beacon Academy is an Academy located in the kingdom of Vale for training teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant (later also Earth). The academy was formerly run by its Headmaster, Ozpin, and was overrun following Cinder Fall's assault on the academy along with the Grimm and White Fang. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, Beacon Academy is safe when a battalion of Space Marines killed all Grimm monsters under Miles's command for save Beacon Academy. Later, Altas soldier found four corpses with lost heads, which are Cinder's Team, because the Headhunter just killed Cinder's Team by food poisoning to kill them. After Cinder's Team died, he use his knife to cut and take their heads for his collection. In his Head Trophy Room, he use Cinder's head to fight Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Future Alliance, Team RWBY, and the invading Grand Alliance forces. They all witness why the Headhunter killed Cinder's Team for his head collection, but they don't know who is the Headhunter. After the battle against the Headhunter, Beacon Academy is one of the targets of invasion done by the Nazi Union and the Redcoat Union for revenge. When the Preschool Girls, Su Ji-Hoon, Zim, the Sonic Alliance, Lincoln Loud and Dib Membrane came, Beacon Academy will welcome them. In "Fegelein's Revenge," the Führer has chosen invade Beacon Academy, but since this academy is not having a Grimm attack, the Nazi Union will invade this academy by several Panzer divisions, and then when the Redcoat Army, the Nazi Union Army and Irken Army are invading that academy, Su Ji-Hoon, the faculty of Beacon Academy, the whole of the Future Alliance, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, and students of Beacon Academy will fight the biggest invader. Coco said that the Nazi invasion is worse than the Grimm invasion by the largest invasion force the Nazi Union has. Also, Veil Heavy Troopers can easily take down a Grimm by a Particle Cannon, and they can be a weakness to Grimm when the Wehrmacht came outside of Beacon Academy, but the students of Beacon Academy are the target of Veil Heavy Troopers, but they will be going against Veil Heavy Troopers too. This is the cause of Beacon War, which is part of World War III, and it is done by the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union and Irken Empire. Team JNPR are very well fighters, so they destroyed a combined battalion of Nazi soldiers, Irken soldiers and Redcoat soldiers. Later, the Atlas Army attacked Irken Army very well, while Nora destroyed 250 Panzer IVs and 15 Tiger Is but she destroyed a few of Hummel tanks when enemy attack main academy, then Coco killed 100 Nazi soldiers and 200 Redcoat soldiers, all students of Beacon Academy killed 400 Nazi soldiers and destroyed more panzers, and the Future Army destroyed a few of the Redcoat soldiers and some Irken soldiers, and the Preschool Girls, Su Ji-Hoon, Zim, the Sonic Alliance, Lincoln Loud and Dib Membrane destroyed most of the invading Irken soldiers and destroy a few of the invading Nazi soldiers. At the near end of the battle, this forced Fiona Frizzle to have her classmates, Arnold Perlstein, Wanda Li, Keesha Franklin, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Carlos Ramon, Ralphie Tennelli, Jyoti Kaur and Tim Jamal, to be dressed up as soldiers, to go to Beacon Academy, and turn the Magic School Bus into a tank. After such a victory in that battle, they celebrate victory for protecting Beacon Academy again. After that, Team JNPR will join the Future Alliance when they want find the cause of invasion Beacon Academy, and find Team RWBY but Team CFVY will too join the Future Alliance. But in chapter Nora and White Schnee, a Veil Heavy Trooper and three Nazi soldiers kidnapped Nora when she is sleeping on a Grand Alliance camp on the night. After Team JNPR are annoyed and worried when they realize that Nora is missing, they will join the Future Alliance when they leave Beacon Academy to save Nora, find Team RWBY and fight a new enemy in the 21th century, which it is during World War III. In Beacon Academy, it will be defended by the Atlas Army, the Future Army and the United Nations peacekeepers after the battle. Category:Academies Category:Buildings Category:Huntsmen Academies Category:Landmarks Category:Locations Category:Vale Category:Schools